Scratching lottery tickets can be burdensome. A user has to use his or her nails. Even if a user were to use an object like a coin, the user's hands can get strained. Additionally, many people may feel that the use of the hands for scratching a lottery ticket is not a socially acceptable task to be performed in public view.
There is a need in the art for a lottery ticket scratcher that solves these problems.